This invention relates generally to recessed ceiling fixture mounting systems and particularly to a system which permits installation of the loudspeaker enclosure into a ceiling avoiding direct ceiling attachment by fasteners.
Although several systems of mounting loudspeaker and light enclosures to a ceiling are known in the prior art the most common method conventionally used is to mount the enclosure rim directly to the margin of the ceiling opening by toggle bolts. This toggle mounting method is unsatisfactory for several reasons. One of these is that it requires that relatively large toggle bolt openings must be drilled in the ceiling closely adjacent to the margin of the opening which is cut into the frangible drywall ceiling to receive the enclosure. Another is that the toggle bolts tends not to be re-usable if the enclosure is relocated.
The closest known prior art is believed to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,305,015 (Langer), 2,898,075 (McGinty) and 2,954,959 (Kaufman). Langer discloses a recessed lamp housing provided with slots, each slot receiving the lower leg of an outwardly extending clip, this leg being urged into engagement with the ceiling by spreading related inwardly extending portions of the clip by a threadedly adjustable element which reduces the available space within the enclosure. McGinty discloses a recessed ceiling fixture in the form of a rectangular enclosure having relatively large and wide side openings receiving ceiling-engageable feet provided at each end of elongate brackets. The feet are tied together thereby having limited adjustment. Kaufman discloses another recessed light fixture which relies on spring-loaded interior fastener members which are space-consuming and provide a resilient rather than a secure clamp.
The present invention solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.